La verdad oculta
by bellarosas13
Summary: Sweeney Todd, un hombre golpeado por la vida llega a su casa tras 15 años de prisión y se entera que nada de lo que una vez dejo atras existe en la actualidad. El intentara tomar venganza de quienes fueron los supuestos responsables. El contara con la ayuda de su vieja amiga y recibira informacion que dara un giro radical a todo. COMENTEN MI HISTORIA, ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS


Corrían tiempos duros sobre Londres. Nada quedaba que aquella pintoresca ciudad industrial y mercante. Todo en ella se había tornado lúgubre y frío con el pasar de los años. Ya no había niños en sus calles ni flores ni aves cantoras; solo sombras y fantasmas.

Un hombre sediento de venganza desembarcó en el puerto de Londres esta noche lluviosa y va rumbo al centro de la ciudad en busca de algo que años atrás le fue arrebatado.

Camino con velocidad atravesando calles y callejones adoquinados impregnados de olor a orina sin detenerse un instante. Cuando de un momento a otro llego a su destino,la calle Fleet.

Observo por varios instantes un viejo edificio en la que fue en su tiempo la esquina más prolifera de ese lado de Londres. Donde hoy pese a que muchas seguían funcionando, solo quedaban telarañas y recuerdos.

Entro sin demorar al local. Allí solo se encontraba una mujer colorada bastante bonita pero descuidada de unos 34 años cubierta de harina, amasando detrás de un mostrador.

-Un cliente.- Dijo esta dejando la masa y caminando hacia el hombre quien intento retroceder inútilmente.

La panadera lo tomo del brazo y lo condujo a unos asientos para a continuación servirle.

No pasaron más de 5 minutos cuando la mujer regreso a donde el hombre con un plato con 1 pastel de carne. Dell dejo y procedió a traerle a su comensal algo de beber.

- Hace mucho tiempo que nadie viene por aquí.- dijo en vos alta. - todos prefieren a mi vecina la señora Meany pero le diré que desde que abrió los gatos de los alrededores han desaparecido, digo yo tendrá algo que ver pero en lo personal prefiero carne barata antes que eso. Aunque los pasteles sepan a rancio. Los tiempos son duros para todos.- Término de decir mientras que por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a su comensal escupiendo un trozo de pastel sin disimulo.

Y le dejo un jarra de cerveza frente a su plato la cual también escupió.

-Vas a necesitar más que una jarra de cerveza para sacarte ese sabor desagradable de la boca.- soplo al tiempo que arrojo hacia el mostrador su delantal enrolado.- ven con migo, te serviré una copa de gin.-

El hombre siguió a la mujer hasta una habitación contigua.

-Ponte cómodo cariño y acércate al fuego para secarte.- Dijo la colorada mientras serbia 2 copas con gin.

El hombre aún no decía nada.

-Toma -dijo dándole la copa y sentándose a su lado.- soy la señora Lovett.-

Recibiendo en respuesta Todd.

-Que lo trae por aquí señor Todd?-

El la miro con ganas de responderle con otra pregunta, para que rayos quería saber.

-Estoy en busca de alguien.-

-De quien?-

El volvió a quedarse en silencio sumido en sus pensamientos tratando de lograr armar una frase.

-Si los tiempos son tan duros, Por que no alquila la habitación de arriba?-

-La habitación de arriba ? Ho no nadie se atreve a entrar allí. Dicen que esta embrujado.-

-Embrujado?-

-Si. Vera, dicen erróneamente que hace muchos años algo paso allí arriba. Algo no muy bueno. Fíjese usted que allí solía vivir un barbero, un hombre amable y muy buen moso, manejAba las cuchillas con más destreza que todos los barberos de Londres juntos. Sólo el trabajaba y les sobraba fíjese que bien le iba. El problema fue su esposa, una muchacha bonita menuda, poca cosa, de cabello dorado y ojos azules.

Una noche el juez la invito a un baile de máscaras a celebrarse en su casa, el lambe platos vino a ella con una caja grande con un vestido y un antifaz para que esa noche fue; no conocía a nadie allí estaba sola, ni al juez vi hasta llego a pensar que se había arrepentido. Y no tu l mejor idea que beber y emborrachares . Dicen que el la violo y todos se rieron de ella o a revés.-

-No, no te atrevas a decir eso, nadie tuvo piedad de ella.- Siseo el barbero con sierto tono de amenaza.

-Es usted... Benjamín Barker.-

-No Barker , es Todd ahora Sweeney Todd y el tendrá su venganza .- Continuo.-

-Quieres ir arriba.?- Pregunto la colorada .

El hombre no dijo nada, solamente se levantó dejando a un lado su copa vasia, esperando para seguir a la panadera.

Ambos abandonaron el comedor pasando por la tienda llegando finalmente a salir de la misma. Subieron por las escaleras exteriores hasta la puerta de la antigua casa del barbero.

-No es como solía ser, acéptalo como yo lo hice.- Murmuro la mujer entrando al lugar.

Era hoy un gran salón vacío o por un par de cosas desparramadas por el lugar como un sillón, un tocador un baúl y una vieja cuna.

-Donde esta Lucy, donde esta mi esposa.?-

-Se ha ido.-

-Ido?-

-Tomo arsénico, comprado en el boticario de la esquina, yo trate de detenerla pero no quiso escucharme. Y el se llevó a tu hija.-

-El juez Turpin? 15 pase encerrado, pagando por algo que no hice, 15 año en compañía de las ratas en una cueva pestilenta donde ni la luz del sol ha llegado jamás , 15 años soñando que algún día regresaría a casa con mi mujer y mi hija.-

El señor Todd no dudo en acercarse a la misma y levantar el trapo que la cubría. Sobre ella descansaba lo que quedaba de la fina muñeca de porcelana que una vez le regaló a su hija.

De pronto un ruido a maderas llamo su atención , era mrs Lovett que se encontraba moviendo unAs maderas del suelo cuando saco del hueco una caja de terciopelo. Al distinguir lo que era, el barbero no dudo en hincarás a su lado.

-Las estuve guardando para ti. Yo sabía que tu ibas a regresar.- Dijo abriendo la caja revelando en su interior un juego de cuchillas de afeitar.

El barbero no tardo demasiado en tomar una de la caja.

-Mis viejas amigas.-

-Es plata no?-

-Si. ... Por qué no las vendió si los tiempos eran tan dificiles y todo estaba tan mal como usted decía?-

- Porque yo estaba convencida de que algún día usted volvería señor Benjamín... A, quiero decir Todd.-

El barbero tansolo emitió un gruñido en aceptacion. No tubo más remedios que aceptar que ya nada de lo que antiguamente poseía estaba a su alrededor.

Sin embargo juro en esa misma habitación polvorienta tomar venganza de ese hombre que le había quitado todo.


End file.
